Malfoy's Vampire
by Princess-of-Mars
Summary: When a Vampire claiming to be Draco's sister enters Harry's life, the Triwizard Tournament doesn't end as expected. And did I mention she can talk to snakes as well. some drarry closer to the end
1. Beginning a Family

A/N: Regular story, _written letters and thoughts,, _**Flashbacks and dreams.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning of a Family.**

-

A White-blonde woman walks on ash. The dark mark that had floated above the spot was gone and the house that once stood firm was now ash. The woman disapparted knowing that no one was there.

She appeared in a good sized baby's room. There she saw two figures, one was small with long hair and the other was tall with a beard.

"Who are you?" She said quickly.

"You really should remember me, Narcissa." The tall man stepped out of the shadow. He had a long white beard and long white hair. He had a young girl with him. The girl had long ginger hair. Narcissa saw who she was and that she was crying.

"hello, Albus. How are you, Gaia?" the little girl looked up and ran sobbing over to her god mother. "I see. She is here because her mother is…." Narcissa was choking on her tears, "her mother is no longer."

"Correct. You may notice a small scar on her head. Do not make too much of it and know that you must help her hide it as best as possible." Albus stopped. He looked at the crying girl. The little girl who, in one night had done something almost no full witch or wizard would do. He then continued walking over to the baby. "Her brother is with their aunt and uncle. Narcissa I, as well as your best friend, trust you to take care of her."

"of course." She picked up the little girl. "Until tomorrow she will have to sleep on the couch though. Is that alright, Gaia?" the little girl nodded still crying. "Dumbledore can you take her there while I find Lucius."

"Of course," Albus looked at Narcissa and took the girl. The girl held herself close to Dumbledore as Cissy ran off to find her husband. Her husband had been taken by the Ministry and they had left a note.

__

Dear Narcissa Black Malfoy,

An anonymous tip has told us that your husband was involved in the killing of James and Lily Potter. Do to this tip we feel that he should have a trial. If found guilty of being a death-eater, he will be sent to Azkaban or given the Dementor's kiss. Do to the fact that you have a child, we offer a job for you here. We are trying to put in place a daycare for only parents like yourself.

Sincerely yours,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Narcissa read this letter with a heavy heart. She had lost her best friend and may lose her husband. Tears fell from her eyes and stained the letter. _How can I lose everything in one night? _Then she heard a faint crying. Narcissa ran down the hallway. She found her son crying. _At least I have him._ She picked him up in one big swoop. She began to rock him and sing the same song she always did to put Draco to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had tucked Godiva in. She was now coughing from crying so much. She had finally cried herself to sleep as Dumbledore climbed up the stairs to Narissa and Draco.

"How did Lucius take it?"

"He was taken by the ministry," She said sadly as tears escaped from her eyes. She tucked a sleeping Draco in as tears ran down her face.

"I am sorry. I must go though," Albus said looking at his pocket watch.

"Good night Albus." Narcissa sat down in her rocking chair as Albus disappeared with a pop. "Sleep soundly, my little darling." Narcissa closed her white-green eyes and fell asleep. She had no idea of what would happen when Godiva turned into a teenager.

Narcissa woke up to the sound of screaming. She sat-up in her bed and remembered what had happened. Narcissa got out of bed right away. She pulled on her green silk-like robe and ran to the living room. Godiva was sitting there, horror written on her face as she ran from a dark-haired man.

"No get away! You're a death-eater. You killed my mom!" the five year old screamed. She was half-conscious and had obviously had a nightmare. "you betrayed her." The young girl landed wrong and fell to the ground. Narcissa ran to her side and picked her up.

"Shh. You had a nightmare. It's October now. Shh." the five year old seemed to become fully awake and hugged her mother crying. A voice cleared behind them.

"Can we go now? We don't want to keep the clan waiting forever." the sly voice said as the dark eyes looked at the young girl. She nodded and walked over to Serverus.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly taking his hand. Serverus lightly squeezed it and picked up the girl. "Two days" her mother nodded and the two pale beings left.

----------------

__

Five bloody years and I still can't control it. Why is it always with Serverus. Yeah he's a death eater but he is also a spy. He would never betray Lily, or me or my brother.

God I miss Harry. I haven't seen him is five years and I can still seen and hear him. The last tie I have to my parents, besides the bloody trip I make ever year. I wish I knew he was okay. Oh well, it's not like he is going to be in the open.

And that sparked the idea. Godiva put down her journal and walked over to the window. She opened it and climbed down the outside vines. She walked out the front gate. She held out her wand, well her mother's. A big bus stopped and she got on. "Private drive park, Little Whinging, Surrey, please." She said as she paid Stan.

She stepped over the bus about a half hour later in Surrey. She walked to the park and saw a young boy reading under a tree. Black frizzy hair hung in his face as his emerald eyes scanned the page of a book entitled, The Bookshop Dog. _'just like mum.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hello, why are you here by yourself?" She said squatting in front of the young boy. The boy looked over the top of his book but didn't answer. "You like the book?" The boy's eyes became bright as he looked up at the blonde-haired kid.

"I love the green-man. He is so nice." He said shyly. Godiva giggled.

"I like the ending. I always see a golden dog surfing in my head." Harry laughed and moved to let the girl sit next to him. "I'm Godiva Lilian Gryffindor Malfoy." She said shaking his hand.

"That's a long name. I'm Harry James Potter." He said smiling. "Are you new?"

"I am visiting a relative." Harry nodded. "What about you?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. My parents died when I was younger."

"Do you remember them at all?" Harry shook his head. "Terrible what happened though."

"Yeah but my parents shouldn't have been drinking and driving." Harry said looking up into the tree. Godiva just stared at him. _A drunken car crash! I'll kill them. My parents did not die in a drunken car crash_. Godiva cleared her throat and her head.

"Why do you say that?" Harry looked at Godiva with sad eyes.

"They killed themselves and landed me with horrible people. I think they also killed my sister. I keep having memories of a young girl taking care of me but they said I never had one." Godiva nodded. _Godiva where are you?_ a voice rang in her head.

"I got to go Harry. I hope to see you again." With that the girl left his live for another five years. She called the bus again and headed back to the manor. When she arrived, Snape was there.

"Where have you been? You know we need to 'eat'." Serverus hissed in her ear.

"Relaxss Ssserverusss. I am fine and we can now… eat if you ssstill wish it." Serverus became very calm as Godiva hissed. "better?"

"Much, even if I didn't understand you." Godiva took his hand and they headed back inside. Godiva growled low in her throat. "What is it?" Godiva waved her hand and sat down on the table. "You haven't mastered occulumy yet." Godiva glared.

"You wouldn't dare. You know what will happen." Snape glared right back and took out his wand. Godiva noticed this. "**Expelliarmus!**" She caught Serverus's wand in her right hand. "Don't try that with me." She hissed.

"I wish u would speak English like everyone else." Godiva stuck out her tongue and waked into the kitchen.

July, two years later, Godiva screamed as she got a letter at breakfast. Godiva then sat there, astonished, clutching a letter for a few minutes. On the front it read:

__

Ms. Godiva L. Potter,

Malfoy Manner

Narcissa recognized a crest on it as she ran in and sighed. _I wonder if a year will go by without waking up to her scream. _The crest had a big H on it and four different animals. Godiva opened it up right away. Inside it read:

__

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. For your first year at Hogwarts you will require:

-A wand.

-Robes

-Books on the list below

-If you wish a cat, owl or toad.

The books you will require this year are:

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk

Please note that first years are not allowed to have a broom. School starts on September first and the Hogwarts Express leaves from platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock sharp. The train station is the King's cross.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

"Wow!" Godiva said breathlessly. "I can't believe I finally get to go."

"Gaia, do not say that around your father. You know what he thinks of you being close to the headmaster."

"Yes, mother." She rubbed her forehead "Narcissa, do you ever think about that night?" Narissa looked up. She had been eating breakfast. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry about it." Narissa noticed Draco had come in. Before she could even breath, Godiva spoke.

"Good morning, Draco. How are you?" She then turned her head smirking.

"No fair. You can sense auras." Draco said, sticking out his tongue childishly. He sat across from her. A house elf came in and served him breakfast.

"True but you are not exactly invisible in sound." Godiva retorted. Draco narrowed his eyes but widened them when Godiva did her, as he called it, extended-yes blink. Godiva got-up and turned. She just had to said one word to freeze his heart. "Britney." Draco dropped his spoon, which clattered into his cereal. Godiva walked up to her room trying not to laugh. Britney Spears was some muggle pop star from America. Draco had feared his father finding out and being 'punished.'

Godiva reached her room and still loved it. The floor looked like water and the ceiling was bewitched to look like weather. The walls and bed changed to comfort what she was thinking, all the bedrooms in the house had this feature. Today the bed was a cloud and the walls swam with thoughts of flying. She did not like flying as much as her dad had. When she flew it reminded her of the night her parents had died. She still loved to fly fast, like in Quidditch. Quidditch was a wizarding sport Gaia knew her real brother would love when he learned about it.

Godiva walked into the room and walked to her bookcase. Although she had found a secret passage, she just read one book after another. She read until around noon, when Draco came in.

"yes, Draco." She said this, without looking, as she continued to read.

"When will you tell him?" Draco said sitting in the dark rose chair next to the door.

"Tell who what?" She said putting down her book. She knew what it was but loved to see him squirm.

"You know who and what."

"Telling mom about you trying to use an unforgivable on me, Dad about your Britney obsession, Crabbe and Goyle about the fact I'm Half-mug…." Draco covered her mouth.

"First don't finish that sentence, Second I never used an unforgivable on you." Draco removed his hand. Well, Godiva removed it by twisting it. Draco whimpered a little but she had already let go.

"First, I was joking about the unforgivable. Second, I had three strong words for you. I am going to say them slowly. Rules of Siblings." Godiva then laid down on her bed again. Draco was staring at her.

"What are you worried about?"

"Sibling matters that don't concern you," She said turning the page. "I was wondering when you would finally use that power."

"What power?" Draco asked. He edged toward the door.

"The power to see, or rather read, auras. See this book," Draco nodded "It is a book used to teach reader. I also have ones for feelers, or sensors in other words, and creatures that need to learn to smell auras." She was now next to Draco. "I recommend that someone teach you. Aura reading is scary sometimes."

"Yeah right. How can auras be scary?" Draco was giggling. He stopped when she sighed looking at him. She just had to teach him because she promised Dumbledore she would.

"I have lived in fear of seeing rage. That is why I can not look at people who are anger. Why when Father punishes us, I look away." Draco gulped as she dragged him to her now dark and threatening bed. The walls were now swimming with a violent mix of blood red and soul-less black. Draco shivered with fear as he looked at the walls. "There is no need to be afraid of the walls, Draco. This is what rage looks like. I would undo what I did, if I could."

Draco now looked up at his sister as tears streamed quickly out of her eyes. Draco held her close. He did not know what the feeling he was having was. "Draco you must never tell anyone about my abilities. Do you understand?" Draco nodded. Godiva stood up and looked at Draco sternly but then walked over to the bookcase. "We will have to teach you reading, starting now. Most seers sense auras when they sleep but it is just extra magical energy. I am one of few who was able to learn to control when I do not and do read auras." She stopped as she heard Draco drift into sleep. "I was hoping he wouldn't do that." She walked back to her bed and put a blanket over Draco. "Sleep tight little brother. Your time is approaching, and you will play an important role."

Godiva trained Draco reading until she went to school. On the train she met a young lady name Rebecca and a boy named Percy. Percy was a ginger haired second year with a bad attitude, very bossy. Rebecca was a well built brunette first year. When they got to Hogwarts, Oliver Wood and she met when she crossed the lake. She gripped her Willow 10 1/4" with one phoenix feather wand in hand as she sat under the sorting hat.

* * *

So weird right but please review. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARECTORS, Except Go diva (Gaia)**

_._


	2. 13 Years and Counting

********

A/N: Regular story, _written letters and thoughts, _**Flashbacks and dreams.**

**_Chapter 2:_**

****

**_13 years and counting_**.

"Ravenclaw!" The black hat screamed. There was a great murmuring amongst the teacher as the now white-blonde, done by Narissa's Hand, haired girl glided toward the Ravenclaw table.

She went through school, the first year to the third year, learning as she could and becoming close to Rebecca, who was also in Ravenclaw. In her fourth year, she waited with baited breath as she watch the first years com in. She looked through the group but did not spot the messy black hair she knew her brother to have.

She was worried as the list dwindled. Finally she heard "Potter, Harry" almost immediately after Draco had been placed in Slytherin. The hat was debating with Harry and Godiva strained to here what the hat said. She saw a look from Serverus telling her to stop and she sat back.

Her brother was placed in Gryffindor and the Weasleys took an immediate shine to him. She watched over her brother and his friends as the year progressed. When Draco had told her of the Dragon, she had asked him to tell McGonagall and her had agreed.

She was worried when they actually went to the corridor and sent a patronus to Dumbledore. She ran into Serverus as she was waiting and asking his advice.

"Do as your heart and mind dictate." He said, nearly mocking Dumbledore. She nodded and raced toward Fluffy. She had no trouble with Fluffy but nearly killed herself in the Devil's Snare before relaxing and falling through. After summoning the key and raising into a giant chess board she found Harry's friends. She helped them back up through the Devil's Snare before going after her brother. When she got there, Quirrel was turning to dust. Harry looked exhausted as she put out the flames. She was able to caught him as Voldemort's spirit flew through both of them.

Godiva barely laid her brother down before her vision fazed in and out of focus. She sat with him as she waited for the Headmaster but Serverus got there instead. She blinked at him but he just shook his head. He levitated Harry as he helped Godiva 'see' her way back. He floated them up one at a time. The Potion's Master then sent her down to his quarters and took Potter to the Hospital Wing.

He got Godiva back to health as the days finished off. Godiva was able to play Chaser on her team, though Harry was still recovering. Gryffindor lost without their star player but won the house cup. Harry returned to the Dursley's and Godiva to Malfoy Manner.

* * *

The next year, she was worried as she did not see her brother at the feast. She calmed down when she found out about his 'flight' from Serverus. About a month into school she met an unusual snake on one of her early morning walks. She closed her eyes as she pet the soft scales. "you have a very bad reputation for killing misss Ssslytherin."

"It isss not my fault that my eyesss kill without my telling them to, sssnake ssspeaker." She nodded before the snake noticed the time. "Come sssnake ssspeaker, dawn approaches." The large snake lead her to a pipe passage and up into Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

"Thank you my friend." the snake nodded and moved back to it's home. October pasted by without the appearance of the snake. Godiva still kept an eye on Harry and avoided their egotistical idiot of a DADA professor. However on Halloween she hear she reptilian friend whispering in the pipes and followed Harry in the shadows as he too followed the voice. She had déjà vu as she saw the Maine Coon that belonged to the caretaker. _It always has to be on Halloween._ She came out from behind the shadows, spooking Harry. She gingerly got the dust-colored Cat down and cradled her close. Most of the student had gather by the time she had Mrs. Norris secure in her arms.

The caretaker and headmaster arrived along side the students. She carefully walked toward Argus as the headmaster cleared the student body. "She was hanging, that wasn't a proper place for a petrified loved-one." Godiva saw tears in his eyes as he took his 'sweet'.

"Who…?" She shook her head and explained that she and Harry had just found her like that.

"I believe Pomona has a healthy batch of Mandrakes that can be used to unpetrify Mrs. Norris." Professor Sprout nodded in agreement. "Mr. Potter has already given his statement." The caretaker cried as he 'danced' with and hummed to the Maine Coon. Godiva told the headmaster what happened before helping Argus set up a nest of sorts for Mrs. Norris to rest on.

The next morning, Godiva returned to the sewer the snake had taken her through. "Ssserilda, Ssserilda are you down here?"

"I guesss you want to know what happened?" She nodded, watching the snake as her eyes were closed. "I true like the cat but Missstresss…Massster, what ever gender s/he may be, ordered me to."

"your massster?" the snake nodded. "your Sssalazar'sss sssecret pet. And I'm guesssing he cursssed you?"

"Oh no, Missster Salazsser wasss very nicsse. My mother ssswore our family'sss allegiancsse with him and hisss hiersss." She nodded knowing that the promise could be used incorrectly to bend the young snake's will.

"Why did your mother help Sssalazar?" The snake gentle curled its tail around the young woman.

"Hogwartzss was the placsse my mother found home. Missster Ssslythern, did not want to remove non-magic raisssed ssstudentsss but have different regulationsss. My mother loved the idea of keeping her home sssafe. She pledged allegiancsse to him sssincsse he swore he would only require it in timesss of great need and to teach his heirsss this secret." Godiva nodded before saying goodbye and promising to visit. She continued to keep and eye on Harry, especially when he was following the voice of Serilda.

Colin Creevey was petrified soon following Mrs. Norris. Godiva was particularly annoyed when Harry spoke parseltongue in front of the entire student body, making them believe he was Slytherin's heir. Escpeically when Serilda petrified Justin Flitch-Fletcher and Nearly-headless Nick the next day. Hermione was next her Master/Mistress's list but was not turned stone-like until May. Godiva became turnly nervous as both the headmaster and Hagrid were removed and Serilda stopped chatting with her. A few weeks later, She followed Harry and Ron, who followed the spiders. She was able to cast a few spells to lessen the amount chasing them but truly wondered what would have happened if the ford had not saved them.

Five days later, she ran to the chamber to keep Serilda from killing. "Ssserilda!" She found the basilisk over Ginny Weasley with a misty almost corporal form of a sixteen year old. She took a deep breath as she saw him. "What are you?"

"Who are you?" She watched the black-haired specter. She looked at the diary in the Weasley girl's hand. She put the pieces together and as if the man read her thoughts he spoke them. "Yes, I am the heir of Slytherin and she was a mere puppet."

"Ssserilda, thisss isss your massster?" the female basilisk nodded avoiding her friend's eyes. "Isss he truly holding Sssalazar'sss beliefsss? Isss he Ssslytherin'sss true heir?"

"Enough. The snake follows my orders, not yours." Harry came running in at that moment. And stopped as he saw Godiva and Tom. "Harry…" He fired a spell but Godiva dodged it as the basilisk reared.

"Ssserilda, relax, he is jussst attacking hisss obssserved enemy." the snake calmed at this. While she was distracted, Harry hit her with another spell. She lay prone as Harry found out that Tom was his real enemy and Serilda chased him. As he ran back into the chamber, Godiva had fought off the spell and was trying different spells on the diary as Tom just laughed. Serilda came in as Harry tried fruitlessly to wake Ginny. "Ssserilda, lisssten to me. He is not holding up Sssalazar's end, the ssschool isss not in great danger!" The basilisk stopped and watched her with now blinded eyes. "Don't follow him, he doesssn't dessserve your loyal..." Tom sent a spell from the wand Harry had dropped and stopped Godiva mid-word.

Ssserilda dove at him and sent his mostly-corporal ass flying. She then found his diary and bit it. The spell on Godiva released as well as on Ginny, who screamed.

"Ssserilda, can you help us up?" She nodded and gentle used her talk to lift Harry and a now-calmed Ginny onto her back. Fawkes came down as Godiva was petting the snake soothingly and dropped tears into the snakes eyes. She hissed in pain but Godiva looked into the basilisk's eyes without thinking. However, nothing happened but two yellow eyes looking back.

"You have beautiful eyesss." Godiva said climbing onto her neck before the four moved up the chamber. They grabbed Ron and the fack on their way up. Serilda got a promise from the four students before returning home. They then went to the headmaster with a different story. Godiva was glad to have everyone unpetrified and to be returning home, even though it meant her brother was away from her watchful eye.

* * *

The next year kept Godiva on her toes as Serverus had warned her to be weary of not only the new DADA teacher but Sirius Black as well. But the train had left Rebecca wondering about Godiva as the Dementors avoided their compartment. The next day she nearly broke her adopted-brother's jaw for his rudeness toward a hippogriff. It was hard to keep track of Harry as he started using passages and kept having tea with Lupin.

On one such Sunday she decided to head down to talk with Serverus. She nodded on his portrait and he opened with a sneer on his face that did not leave even after she entered the room. "is Harry my full brother?" Serverus spun at the question. "Or does he truly only share my mother's gene?"

"Of course he's your half-brother." Serverus watched his goddaughter. "What is this about?"

"He's getting paler and I haven't really seen him eating." She said. Serverus promised to look into it and she let it drop. She kept a closer eye on Harry after Sirius attack the Fat lady. And after he got a firebolt she started looking into finding Sirius Black herself. She got her first good lead mid-February when Remus confiscated Harry's map. She stepped in after he left. "I know what you are."

"As I you." She watched Lupin.

"I don't think Sirius is after Harry." Lupin watched her closely.

"Why do you speak of him so calmly." She just stayed quiet as he muttered under his breath. "Harry's sister wasn't a vampire…"

"but I am and was." Lupin nearly jumped out of his skin before handing her the map. "You trust me."

"It belongs with a marauder." She took the map and quickly walked out. A few weeks past and she noticed Mrs. Norris was looking bloated. She picked her up and Mrs. Norris started nuzzling her. Godiva then took her to Argus and he looked at his cat.

"if I may cast a spell to see if what I assume is true." Argus nodded and she did a few complicated movements before her belly glowed a soft pink. "She's pregnant, do you still have her nest, she will probably have them by the end of the month." Filch took out her nest but stayed quiet.

About 3 monthes later, Godiva was at lunch when she notice Sirius's foot prints on the map. She raised out to the whopping Willow with Rebecca on her heals. "he's in there Rebecca." She nodded and lifted a tree branch toward the knob. The two climbed through the passage and up the stairs. Godiva sniffed the air, it smelled like wet dog. She followed it to a room with a dark-haired man.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Godiva healed his leg after nodding. The surge of magic woke the man. The stayed still as he watched them.

"Why'd you do that?" Godiva blinked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Your Harry Potter's godfather." his expression stayed questioning them. "my name is Godiva, this is Rebecca. We don't think you are after Harry and we just wan to know the truth." Sirius sat on the old bed. The two Ravenclaws cleaned the room and conjured a picnic. Sirius explained what happened as he ate and the girls sat to listen.

"I'm going to help you find the rat." Godiva nodded in agreement. "We have to go before someone starts asking questions."

"And don't go near Harry anymore. He thinks you betrayed Mom and James." Sirius stood stiller than still as he watched his god-daughter and her friend walk out the door.

In the following week, Godiva got the chance to get Scabbers. As the trio watched the execution, the rat bit Ron's hand. She summoned the rat and ran for the Willow. The trio followed her. They found her along side a portly man and a rather dingy man. "Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked as he saw his dad's old friend.

"Harry, So like your…" Pettigrew fell as Godiva's foot contacted his stomach.

"Don't talk to him like that, you fickle rat!" Remus nearly ran over the trio and Godiva nearly sighed in annoyance. "Four Gryffindors are enough." She sneered, looking Snape-like.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked the Rat-like coward. Sirius explained with Godiva's help. "So why is your hair blonde?" Godiva smiled nervously. "Harry and you went to different places and Harry doesn't know."

"Know what?" Godiva took a deep breath.

"You had a sister, like you asked about when you were six." Harry's eyes went wide. "I was adopted by our god-mother while you went to, the Dunsleys?"

"Dursleys" he corrected. "Godiva Malfoy." She nodded. "You were in the chamber," she nodded again. "and in the room with the mirror." She nodded again. "huh. So Narcissa is my godmother. Why didn't she…?

"she lost the battle because of Father. Sorry." it was at this point Serverus came in. "What are you doing here!?"

"I should ask you the same… Is that Peter?" She glanced where he was looking and nodded. He sighed in aggravation. "lets go." Peter was connection to Remus and Godiva while Serverus led the trio out and Sirius came up the rear. As they go out side the Full moon could be seen and Remus changed. "He hasn't had wolfs bane." She disconnected him from her and worm tail, who grabbed his wand.

"No." She yelled as he shrank. She ran after him looking him in the brush, "Damn." She then heard a howl. She ran back as Remus's claws came down on Snape's cloak. Sirius changed into a grim and charged at Remus. As they fought, the Godiva got the trio and Snape to safety. He got them into the school as Godiva went in search of Sirius.  
She found him with Dementors swarming. "enough!" the dementors turned to her. "Bring forth your leader!" the dementors parted for a very dark dementor that had glowing white bones for hands.

"What do you want sssoulful demon?" She growled at the name given.

"Why do you attack thisss Man if he isss innocssent?" the Demenotr cocked its head. "May I show you?" She showed memories of when she was young and of his resent actions.

"We will not take him…now. but be warned, if the minissster ordersss it, we shall." She nodded and they left. She turned him into his grim form as she saw a patronus of prongs. She smiled, knowing Harry had done it.

Sirius was gone from Hagrid's hut the next morning and the news that Buckbeak escaped ran through the school. She smiled at Harry as the boarded and went separate ways. Ron had spread the news of Remus being a werewolf and he resigned, so they would have yet another new DADA teach the next year.

* * *

However, before her seventh year, Lucius took Draco, their mother and her to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had kept a correspondence through her nighthawk, Aiden, and told her that he had a special invite from the minister. She wrote back asking if he had a way to get there and her explained that the Wealeys were taking him and Hermione. _just so long as you are not need those muggles._

She and Draco were walking about the QWC camp ground when she saw Harry. Her black eyes smiled at him when she gave him a wave that he only saw. Harry smiled back before he and the Weasleys made for where their tent would be set up. "Was that the Weasleys?"

"yes it was." She stated noticing that the venom her brother normally gave their name was lessened. "Father will want to be heading up shortly, less the Minister catch him out here." Draco nodded and the two blondes found Lucius, inpatient as always. The match was quite interesting with Ireland winning even though the other team's seeker caught the snitch. however, Godiva found the strange aura next to Couch's house elf much more interesting. Draco could see the insanity that consumed it as well as Godiva could smell the interal fight for regained control. She tried to catch the elf but her father pulled her to the locker rooms.

"Ah Mr. Krum. My name is Lucius Malfoy, I'm sure you know of me." He nodded but Godiva caught the sneer he sent. "yes well I wanted you to meet my daughter. She seemed quite taken with your skills." Godiva blushed as Lucius tried to set her up but smiled spologeticly, which the blonde aristocrat took as coy. "Have her home by midnight." he said walking off.

"Sorry about my dad, he means..." She trailed off as Krum kissed her hand. "You are quite good at seeking for such a muscular build, any build really."

"Vhy Zank you. I am guessing your fasher is trying to find a suitzible huzband for you." Godiva laughed at this causing Victor to look hurt.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. You are more than a suitable husband, and your future wife will have many a green-eyed friend but that's not the reason he tried to set us up." Victor had started walking with Godiva as she continued to talk. "he just wants..." there were multiple flashes, "power." Victor pushed them though the crowd until the flashes were far behind.

"You have flirted with me once, Ms. Malfoy. Do you not fanzy me?" He asked as they continued to head who-knows-where.

"My name's Godiva." She offered, realizing her father never gave her name. "and i hardly know you to be able to fancy you" Victor smiled at this.

"Friends then?" Godiva nodded before seeing the Bulgarian tent. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" She again nodded entering a the tent. it was about half the size of the great hall with multiple doors. mostly likely bed rooms judging by the name plates on each one. But she noticed that they were still partying and singing and talking in slavic. He pulled her into his room after making sure she had a plate of food, as well as himself and many a clap of the back and catcall.

They talked long into the evening until they heard a bang. the entire team was outside watching the smoke by the time Godiva and Victor got out. "I'm sorry to cut out talk short but I have to check on my brothers." Victor nodded following her as she ran toward the smoke along with his team's beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov. She saw Harry and Draco talking heatedly a ways up the forest line as well as black-cloaked men. "Deatheaters." She breathed. Knowing the blond would be safe and Harry running up the path with Hermione, she started with the deatheaters. The beaters were making sure innocents got out safely while Victor and Godiva got the muggles down. They had just gotten the woman down when a green skull and snake appeared in the sky. Krum was ale to get the father and child while Godiva ran toward the mark.

She gasp as she saw spells just miss a black-haired boy, a bushy-haired girl and a flaming-haired boy. She stayed hidden in the shadows as Couch interrogation them. She saw the elf from the box but the strange aura was gone. She was sad to see the house-elf sacked but felt it was mostly for show.

When she returned to the campground, the Bulgarians who had helped her rushed over with reporters. "Ez past midnight Go-diva." She nearly smacked her head after Krum whispered in her ear. The beaters ran interferance as Krum walked her back to her tent. Lucius was in his bedroom 'sleeping' but she didn't sense him there for a moment. "I guess zis is good-bye." He kissed her hand. "For now."

"Good night Victor, write me?" He nodded and the two parted.

"Busted." Draco said as she walked in. "You were supposed to be back by midnight."

"Yeah and i 'saw' why." She flared her eyes' auras as she said saw. "You saw him too?" Draco gave a sharp nod and the two went to bed.

The headlines the next day had Godiva under praise by her Father. "_**Malfoy's Daughter and Bulgarian Seeker fight side by side**_. Good Job Godiva!" He clapped his hand on her back. "Just make sure he takes you to the Yule Ball."

"If he asks." Godiva said, leaving the room with the excuse that she need to make sure she would look fabulous on the train ride. The next week flew by as Godiva wrote to her friend, now including Victor, and Harry. Godiva had decided not to enter the event that was under wraps, knowing that Victor would want to enter. She didn't want to ruin his win. _The spot light staying off me is good as well._

She flooed to the station with Draco, Lucius and Narissa, dressed in a pretty purple dress that made her look quite muggle. She rode the train with her friends ; Cho, Rebecca, and Marietta, and even used her now controlled powers, to have fun with boys. "You have to tell us how you do that." Marietta final said.

"No way. I don't kiss and tell." She giggle as the girls continued to bug her.

At the feast, Dumbledore made the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament. Godiva was so happy that two other school would be here, because she would be able to see Victor and introduce her to Marietta, who had a huge crush on him. She was also excited to _WATCH_ the tournament and root for Hogwartz and Victor Krum if he got chosen. When Halloween came she wait eagerly to hear who would be competing. She was a little tire from saying up all night with Victor talking about the tasks and such.

Dumbledore got up and spoke, "the Goblet is almost ready to make a decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the Champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber, where the will be receiving their first instructions."

The goblet glowed with a red purple flame and shot out a piece of crumply paper. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper with his long arm. "the champion of Durmstrang will be Victor Krum." it really wasn't a surprise because Victor was the toughest man of Durmstrang. He smiled as Godiva and her friends clapped louder than his own piece of paper, perfectly curled into a circle, was spit out. "the champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." this came as to no shock to Godiva because she knew about Fleur's 'secret.'

The goblet spit out a last piece of singed paper. "The Hogwarts Champion is…" Godiva and her friends hoped it was someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because they would not have their heads bit off. "Godiva Malfoy." Her face was full of shock, for she had not put her name in the goblet. "Is Godiva Malfoy here?"

"Godiva go up." Cho said as Rebecca pushed her forward. She put on a fake smile and did as she was instructed.

"I think I am going to be sick." She said sitting on the ground in the room. She felt like the world was spinning as Fleur walked over to her. Godiva sat there with her mouth open, looking like she was going to hurl.

"Go-diva are you okay?" Fleur asked pulling Godiva into a standing position. Before she could answer the door opened and Harry walked in. "Are we allowed to go back to ze hall?" before Harry could answer Ludo entered the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the 4th Triwizard Champion." Bagman said.

"Funny, Mr. Bagman. Now seriously, We need to rechoose the Hogwartz Champion." Godiva said trying to stand on her own. Krum hushed over, even with the hurt look on his face.

"This is no joke, Ms. Malfoy and you will be wonderful in the tourniment. Look how you handled Deatheaters!" he said jubilantly.

"He is _far_ too young, and it is an unfair advantage for Hogwarts." Godiva said.

The heads of the school and teacher of Hogwarts barged in. Fleur complained to Maxime, who complained to Dumbly-dorr, as she called him. Igor also complained to Dumbledore. "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said softly. Godiva glared at Snape who was glaring at the young Gryffindor.

Krum whispered in her ear as the professors decussed the issue at hand. "I zouhgt you did not want to enture."

"I didn't. I've been with you since the Cup has been in the open." Krum blinked remembering this. He nodded and gave her a hug.

"Ve will help each other yea?" Godiva smiled before nodding. They turned back as Couch made the decision that all _four_ champions would compete. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of unknown is an important quality in a wizard or witch. The task will take place on the 24th, in front of judges and your schools."

Godiva was the last to leave besides Dumbledore and Harry. "Albus, you know as well as I, that this is a plot against Harry's life. Think about the dream I told you about, think about the fact that the two champions of Hogwarts. Neither wanted to be in the tournament and both are Potters. Think about what Moody said." She said to Dumbledore before leaving.

"Good luck, Harry. Sorry about whatever happened. If it makes you feel better, I don't want to be in this competition either."

"It doesn't and how am i going to survive this, let alone win." Harry said angerily. Godiva was taken back but stood her ground.

"Don't try to win, just try to survive." Godiva suggested giving him a hug. She hugged her back."Lets talk the nineteenth. I can help you with the task."

"I'll see you there, mysterious Godiva" When she got back to the Common room, she wasn't in the best mood. It became worst when everyone wouldn't let her go to bed. When she finally got to bed she fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
